lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Selena Nadir
'''Selena Nadir '''is a centuries-old warrior and the current leader of The Kingdom of Calatia. She was previously the leader of Ikana Canyon and The Labyrinth. She is the adopted daughter and main rival of Chikara Nadir. History Birth and Early Career Selena was born inside the Labyrinth, though her real parentage is unknown. It was presumed that her mother died in battle and that her father, due to the nature of the Labyrinth and its openness about sexual encounters, could have been anyone. Whatever the case may be, Selena entered the world of combat at the age of four when she was trained to become a child assassin. She showed great promise even as a child, able to follow orders to the letter and kill without hesitation. Her natural aggression, greater than what was average for even a Labyrinth child, gave her a fearsome reputation. She was given the most dangerous assassination and infiltration missions available to the youngsters, which she completed without incident. Selena had a natural bossiness, which made her a promising candidate for military leadership once she reached adulthood. She was tutored by several senior warriors of the Labyrinth as she grew up, which further honed her skills and prepared her for real combat. Selena loved the attention and rewards she gained from her successes, which only served to increase her desire to perform well in battle. She wanted to be feared and respected. She wanted to command great hordes of warriors. Upon reaching the biological age of fifteen, she was ready to transition into the real military. Apprentice to Chikara Selena went on approximately three highly successful raids against Unidiel before she gained the attention Chikara Nadir, the Queen of the Labyrinth. Impressed by her fighting techniques, aggression, and confidence, Chikara took Selena as her apprentice. This was unexpected, as Chikara had done her best to prevent the ascension of any rival females up to that point. Chikara began to refine Selena's abilities and teach her how to channel magic, though the latter skill did not come easily to her. Selena and Chikara developed a vitriolic friendship dominated by insults and name calling. While their friendship may have appeared nonsensical at first, they were very close when they managed to stop fighting and have a quiet moment. They worked alongside each other for the first few years of Selena's adult military career. Their teamwork was ferocious, as Chikara hammered enemies with magic from afar while Selena followed up with close range melee fighting. Selena was been blessed (or cursed) with great ambition for her entire life, and being a mere student to a veteran warrior was not enough to satisfy her combat needs. After months of making demands, Selena was finally allowed to lead her own combat team. It was a small group of elite warriors, handpicked by Chikara to make sure that Selena wouldn't get into too much trouble, and their focus was on Hall supply route raids. It didn't take long before Selena grew bored of that as well. Without permission, she turned her attention to real warriors rather than convoy escorts. To the suprise of her peers, she was successful in taking down a battalion of Hall knights despite being outnumbered and ill-equipped at the time. She returned to the Labyrinth and was greeted by massive fanfare, which continued to fuel the fires of her ambition. She allied herself with Korhend, the Dark Knight of Kakariko, whose aggressive tactics and penchant for destruction flew in the face of everything the Village stood for. The two were close battle companions for several years, though senior members of the Labyrinth, Chikara included, did not necessarily approve of her alliance with an outsider and dismissed it as "evil puppy love." The alliance came in handy during Jericho's attempted invasion of Kakariko Village and The Labyrinth, as they rallied their troops to defend their homes from outside attack. Selena stole the Kanagida spear from the depths of the Labyrinth to increase her battle abilities, and then took command of half of the Labyrinth's forces without Chikara's permission. Selena and Korhend led the front line defense against Jericho while Chikara and the other senior Kakariko warriors reinforced their position. By the end of the battle, Jericho lay dead, the Hall had retreated, the Labyrinth stood as the sole survivor of that generation of domains, and Selena was seen as the Labyrinth's most popular warrior. She basked in the attention and enjoyed the influence and power it gave her. Her victory in that battle marked the official end of her apprenticeship to Chikara. She was not only allowed to become an independent warrior, but was also appointed heir to the entire Labyrinth. The Desert Campaigns Now heir to the Labyrinth, Selena was allowed to command all of the Labyrinth's offensive forces in battle and act as co-regent. Selena was the leading general in the long campaign against the Desert of Mystery, which was a brutal war that lasted for centuries. It was during this war that Selena became acquainted to warriors that would eventually become her lifelong companions, such as Khallos. As she was now free of Chikara's mentorship and awarded her independence, Selena could organize her armies as she saw fit, establishing specialized combat groups and elite teams. This accidentally created a divide that would later have an impact on the entire domain - separating half of the Labyrinth's military into "Chikara's faction" and half into "Selena's faction." Initially, both factions worked in tandem to bring down the opposition and the relationship between them was more than healthy. Selena operated out of the Innagos Desert for centuries, perferring night raids due to the pounding sun of the desert, and often fought against the elite Desert Defenders. Once the Chamber of Sages began sending mercenary mages into the desert to escort supplies between Roslen and Lanasach, Selena also preyed upon them. During once such engagement, Selena was wounded by a young Sage warrior named Rhiannon, who had been cornered by Labyrinth warriors and was desperate to fight her way out. Selena and Rhiannon faced off in single combat and, by the end of it, Rhiannon was killed. This would later be undone. Selena remained out on campaign for months at a time, but returned to the Labyrinth on a frequent basis to keep in touch with her fellow warriors and recover from the long battles. Most royal duties were handled by Chikara, as Selena much preferred to be out fighting. They remained close friends, though they were not as often together as in the past due to Selena's desire for independent campaigning. At the close of the desert campaigns circa 110 BDW, Selena returned home to rule full-time and bask in the popularity gained from her battle glory. All of this was brought to an end as Emperor Khuffie became a threat to all the domains. Consul of Ikana Canyon Selena's skills as a warrior were unable to stop the Legends Alliance from conquering the domains. The Labyrinth was flooded by the Alliance, and while the survivors were evacuated to another underground complex to the east, Selena and Chikara were both forced to surrender and join Khuffie's empire. They were both made members of the Tower of the Gods, Khuffie's elite council, but Selena was unable to control her rebellious streak. She and Chikara devised a plan to get their revenge on Khuffie and destroy the Alliance. Chikara would remain on the council and monitor the Alliance from the inside, and Selena would create a new domain to wage open war with Khuffie. Selena returned to the Innagos Desert, where she had spent the last few centuries campaigning, and took up residence in the Ancient Castle of Ikana. Using dark arts mastered some time earlier, Selena resurrected the dead of the region to create a fresh army. Rebels and outlaws also joined her ranks, all seeking to restore the domination of the domains. Rhiannon was one of the warriors resurrected, and her anger at Khuffie for destroying the Chamber of Sages was great enough for her to forgive Selena's murder. The two became good friends and Selena took Rhiannon as her apprentice. Rival domains such as The Lost Woods and The Forsaken Fortress sprang up in other parts of the land, and Selena aspired to conquer both so that she might have enough manpower to attack Khuffie. She launched an attack on The Lost Woods, which became the opening shots of the First Domain War. In an upset, the Lost Woods won the war and Selena retreated back into the desert. In the aftermath of the war, Selena rebuilt Ikana's forces and then took a small team to the nation of Sornaiid in order to encourage its rebellion against the Legends Alliance. After several weeks of strategic hell raising, Selena proudly watched as Sornaiid attempted to break free of Khuffie's control. Emperor Khuffie was then forced to redirect his armies to Sornaiid in order to repress the insurrection, giving the domains time to flourish. Selena and Chikara then plotted a Second Domain War in order to weaken the three new domains. This was to prevent them from becoming too powerful to defeat in battle, as they had every intention of keeping them subservient to the Labyrinth when it came time to make their push against Khuffie. In a complex scheme, Chikara and Selena faked their deaths, managing to frame all three domains for the incidents. The Second Domain War began and, after a close fight, Ikana Canyon triumphed over the Lost Woods. Rhiannon was named consul of Ikana in Selena's "absence," though Selena still held significant sway over the domain through her various Labyrinth agents in the highest ranks. The Fall of Khuffie Selena then decided the Labyrinth was strong enough to wage open war with Khuffie and resurface after years of secrecy. Her first action was to not only attack, but to destroy, the city of Van'Duras - a major location within the Alliance situated on Khuffie's doorstep. This would draw troops away from the capital and give Selena a chance to attack Khuffie directly, as the Hakubi Road ran straight to Olimandias. However, her rivalry with Chikara had come to a head at this point, and Selena set in motion a plan to assassinate her 'mother' during the frenzy of battle and become the sole ruler for the sake of her people. Selena's elite warriors stormed into Van'Duras using the Labyrinth tunnels below and proceeded to burn down the town. The Alliance troops were caught off guard and were annihilated before they could mount a proper defense. Nearly the entire city was burned to the ground and ransacked, sending a clear message to the Emperor. Selena's assassination attempt took place near the end of the battle, but Chikara managed to defeat the assassins and flee into the wilderness. Within a few weeks, the queen-in-exile lured her faction of Labyrinth troops away from their home and to her side. Rather than cause a total civil war, Chikara secretly fled to Khuffie and swore her allegiance to him once again, knowing that Selena would show up in the coming months. Selena's push against the Alliance would have to wait, as the Third Domain War erupted over the control of a newly discovered continent. When the Domain War concluded, Selena united the domains into a coalition and advanced on the capital city of Olimandias. The Battle of Olimandias was a fierce struggle between domain forces and the Alliance. Domain warriors infiltrated Khuffie's palace and assassinated the Emperor, completing their task of cutting the head off the serpent. Alliance reinforcements then threatened the outcome of the greater battle. It was during this dangerous time that a waiting Chikara attacked Selena in the Temple of Diel and engaged her in single combat. Their duel ended with Chikara taking her own life after admitting that Selena was the superior ruler, as she knew that members of the Labyrinth would never accept Selena's total rule if Chikara were still alive. Things quickly went downhill from there. Keel made Chikara the new embodiment of Lazu, the God of Chaos. This made Chikara a goddess in her own right. Reborn as a deity, Chikara was unable to control her own powers and destroyed much of the civilized portions of Verden. Olimandias was ruined, the lands were stricken with a maddening curse, and the old domains - including their mutually beloved Labyrinth - were destroyed. Selena led her faction of the Labyrinth and half of Verden's survivors south over the Taj-Nar Mountains, where she sought to establish a rebellion against what she considered to be an 'abomination' in Chikara's likeness. Resisting the Goddess Selena and her survivors had a terrible time wandering through the western pass of the Taj-Nar range. It was only the call of a wolf that lured them to an ancient castle buried in the snow. They named it the Snowpeak Ruins in honor of the location and quickly made it the 'capital' of their resistance. After more survivors flocked to the castle, Selena formally created a brand new domain known as the Kingdom of Calatia to stand against Chikara and her growing Empire of Koridai. Calatia was structured much like the Labyrinth was - though Selena now became dedicated to military operations over general rulership. To free up time for campaigning, Selena created an informal monarchy and appointed rulers to handle daily tasks. Selena built up Calatia's armed forces over the next few years and created a network of rapid-response bases in the mountains to fight against any invading armies. With the center of Calatia so rugged on account of the mountains, Selena waited for Koridai to make the first move in the hope that their military would become tangled up in the passes and be left helpless. Koridai made the first move by attacking the Chasm of Wyrm, an important supply route, using a small handful of elite warriors. Selena attempted to catch the attackers but was ambushed by Chikara while en route to the Chasm. Chikara very nearly killed her, but Selena was able to escape and heal herself. She was taken back to Calatia after several weeks, once again taking up her place as supreme commander of Calatia's armed forces. War Against Koridai Calatia formally went to war with Koridai in the days following the attack at the Chasm of Wyrms. Selena's first wartime battle occured at the foot of the mountains, where she and her elite warriors defeated a Koridian troop and, to her surprise, an Alliance regiment. It was discovered that the Alliance remnants had regrouped and were planning to conquer both Calatia and Koridai to avenge their losses at Olimandias. Calatia is currently preparing for the heated war to come, pleased that the Alliance seems more intent on conquering Koridai before Calatia. The Battle Against Lazu Calatian forces made contact with an entity by the name of Juvenal, who offered the heroes a way to defeat Lazu. They would have to force Chikara to separate her power into multiple forms - the previous avatars of the god of chaos - and kill each one with specialized weapons in order to strike at Lazu's heart. This went according to plan, with Selena fighting against the avatars of Jinn and Keel, but the fight took an unexpected detour when it came time to strike Chikara. Chikara was purged of most of Lazu's power when Sir Turtlelot struck her with the Sword of Diel. Selena, having secretly planned to escape with her friend-rival intact, then grabbed up Chikara and warped back to Koridai. Once there, they gathered various items they had stored just for such an escape, took the young girl Eliana, and fled to Koridai's docks. Once there, they stole a small vessel and set sail across the ocean, heading for the scarcely explored lands of Virrat and Vildmark. Appearance and Personality Selena stands roughly 5'6" tall and has an hourglass body shape. She is toned but not overly muscular. She has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair is sometimes tied back for battle, but otherwise left to hang loose. Her skin is traditionally pale, but Selena has sported decent tans when operating in warm climates. She wears dark blue armor on her torso, lightweight leg guards, black leather pants, and sturdy black boots. Selena is a frightening opponent, grim and serious, but her friends have come to discover her softer side. She is sarcastic and finds humor in most everything (unless jokes are directed at her). While she is ambitious, she knows that she is only fighting for the sake of fighting. Some would dare to call her "cute" at times, but would never say such a thing in her presence. Combat Skills and Weaknesses Due to her extreme lifespan, Selena has been trained in a wide range of weapons and has been taught to use mundane objects as improvised armaments. She has a natural affinity for polearms, whether simple spears or heavy halberds, and has used one as her signature weapon for centuries. She is also a highly capable knife fighter and carries a dagger with her at all times, though it is almost always used as an emergency weapon when her spear is out of reach. Selena was tutored by Chikara Nadir in the art of magic - specifically in the art of psychokinesis and the manipulation of chaotic energy. However, while Selena's abilities in these fields surpass most warriors on the battlefield, dedicated mages such as Rhiannon (psychokinesis) and Chikara (chaotic energy) easily outclass her. Selena also has limited knowledge of necromancy but does not typically use this skill in combat. The influence of the Labyrinth gave Selena enhanced strength, stamina, and ferocity. She is stronger than most mortal men and can fight for a great duration of time before needing to rest. She can leap higher, run faster, and punch harder than most of her fellow warriors. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat but seldom has need to use martial arts in genuine battle. Because of her overspecialization when it comes to polearms, Selena is shamefully inept in certain areas despite her training as a young woman. She cannot use a bow to save her own life and is only accurate within a stone's throw. Unable to attack at range, and without a shield, Selena is highly vulnerable at long ranges. Most of her magical attacks are short-ranged. She has had only limited contact with firearms and, even then, prefers short-range shotguns to long-range rifles. While forced to occasionally handle a sword, Selena would be easily outmatched if forced to fight with one against a regular swordsman. Current Status Selena is in the nation of Virrat and likely up to no good. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of Calatia Category:Citizens of The Labyrinth Category:World Leaders Category:Citizens of Ikana Canyon